The present invention relates to an improved protective case for a portable electronic device.
As the value of and function of portable electronic devices has increased, individuals have desired to protect their electronic devices using a protective case. Most portable electronic devices in use today include a camera. Cases designed to provide protection for portable electronic devices often leave the camera lens and flash fully exposed, allowing such exposed camera elements to be soiled and scratched.
Therefore, a protective case is needed that has the ability to protect the camera and camera components. Preferably this case includes additional storage compartments allowing a user the ability to maintain within the case essential everyday or desired items.